Thunderstorms
by Captain Starseeker
Summary: Just a small oneshot that has Yusuke caught in a thunderstorm, and our fav fire demon finding him. Yaoi YH fluffyness


A/N: i enterd this into Shadow Vampiresses Contest. I was really proud the way it had turned out, and thought that i should show you all! It's nothing like my other work. THis one is all fluff and cuteness! This is actually my first one shot i have ever written so i have no idea if i did it good or not. Hope you all like it!

Thunderstorms

The rain was falling hard now, from the dark water filled clouds above the city. It may have been only 4 in the evening, but it was never this dark until later in the night. The raven haired teen hauled his red jacket over his head, in an attempt to ward off some of the rain.

This action had no effect, for his faded jeans were soaked and sticking to him, his white t-shirt under the jacket was also wet and now see through. He could feel the water squish between his toes through his worn out sneakers, but all of this was not what made him angry.

No, No, of course not. It was the fact that his 1/2 an hour well gelled hair was now hanging loosly around his face, all efforts to tame it gone.

Yusuke Urameshi could be found grumbling, while he walked up the now barren sidewalks. Some people were a little smarter and were now staying dry in their warm homes. Yusuke's house that him and his mother shared may have not been in the best conditions, but atleast it was dry.

What the young demon lord would give to be dry!

Moving even more swiftly this time, Yusuke decided to take a short cut through the parks forest to reach his apartment faster. He knew the way through the forest, so he wouldn't get lost in the down poor.

Tearing through the first set of bushes, and brambles, Yusuke charged through the forest. The only thought on his mind was to get home before 'IT' started. For today wasn't just a scheduled Down poor, no, it was something much worse.

It was a thunderstorm. With lightening, and loud thunder crashes. Yusuke gave a shiver, and it was not because he was now freezing. He HATED thunderstorms. No, not just hated, he was terrified. Ya, ya, pathetic, but he would never tell anyone that. The great Urameshi, Saviour of earth (several times), demon defeater, Greatest Spirit Detective, afraid of a measly thunderstorm.

So when he saw the heart wrenching flash across the sky, and heard the rather loud boom after it. Yusuke practically yelled. Instead, he huddled into himself, beneath a very large oak tree in an attempt to sheild himself from his fear.

The rain, finally taking it's toll on the teen, caused Yusuke to began shivering under his many layers of wet clothes. But still, he couldn't force his legs to stand up, and run in the direction of his home.

Another flash of light, had him wince. When the thunder boomed moments later, he let out a loud gasp and covered his face with his hands. Sinking further into his crouching position, Yusuke shut his eyes tight wishing for the storm to end it's torture on him.The only thing possibly worse then this situation, would be if one of his team mates found him in this state.

"Detective?"

Fate was a cruel bitch after all.

Lifting his gaze ever so slightly, the Hanyou's chocolate eye's met crimson, and he swiftly hid his face once again from the world. Shivers crept up his spine as he heard the footsteps of the Fire Appiration come closer.

Yusuke could feel the crimson gaze peircing through his body, as Hiei stood over his shaking form. He expected the harsh words to come flying at him very soon. Weakling, being the first insult to hit him, soon followed by idiot, fool. Ending with a knowing glare that said _You are beneath me_.

So when he heard Hiei begin, the flinch was only to be expected.

"What are you doing?" Not wanting his pride any more scathed then it already was, he kept his face hidden from view as he spoke.

"What's it to you Hiei? Just go away." The last part was whispered, but with his demonic hearing, Hiei was able to pick it out. For some reason, harsh words could not be spoken. Hiei looked upon the shivering, frightened form of the person he respected the most, and he wanted to make it go away.

All the pain, all the fear, all of it, he wanted to make it disappear with out a trace. He wanted those emotions never to come flying back to the detective. He wanted to make sure that Yusuke stayed happy, carefree, smiling, and being his normal goofy self.

Hiei leaned down, his raven hair dripping slightly, and placed his arms around the teen. His head rested on top of Yusuke's in a comforting gesture, and the boom of thunder erupted across the sky. The detective flinched, but the comforting embrace stayed.

He could feel Hiei rubbing his back, arms, and shoulders in an attempt to keep him warm. Surprisingly, it worked. He could feel the heat coming from deep within Hiei, then a smile broke across his lips. 'Hiei is a fire apparition. So I guess it wasn't really a surprise after all.'

_'Indeed it shouldn't have been.' _

Not rejecting the intruder in his mind, Yusuke welcomed Hiei. The demon was comforting and soothing his fears, and humiliation.

They stayed in this position even after the rain began to die down, the thunder and lightening long since gone. Yusuke finally lifted his head, chocolate met crimson once again, and the two leaned in closer, their pulses pace quickening.

Under the big oak tree, a faint rainbow in the evening sky, just after thunder showers. Demon lord and Fire appiration, shared their first kiss. Both knowing that it would never be the last.

The End

Flames will be used to keep me warm at night!


End file.
